The Trinity of Balance
by The Chaos Writers
Summary: When three girls are sucked into the Digital World, they are told they are the chosen ones and now they will have anadventure of a lifetime making their regular old lives not that ordinary... Please read and review!


*the Mistress and Angel appear* Hell to all those peoples out there! I'm the Mistress of All Worlds, Myst for short.  
  
Angel: .and I am Angel of the Dark but most people call me Angel.  
  
Myst: And we are two of the...  
  
Angel: ...Chaos Writers!  
  
Myst: This our first fic...  
  
Angel: ... together so we hope you guys give good reviews!  
  
Myst: This takes place...  
  
Angel: ... after season two!  
  
Myst: So lets start...  
  
Angel: ... the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: We own Ameria, Kyoko, and Hisa but we don't own anybody else or the digimon!  
  
The Trinity of Balance:  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kyoko woke up with a big yawn and ran her fingers through her short, red hair that had green streaks in it. She opened her big emerald eyes and looked at the clock. It read 8:00 AM. She blinked a few times until the time finally sunk in.  
  
"Oh shoot! I'm going to be late!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hisa walked slowly down the street holding her little sister, Kaori's hand. Currently, they were heading to a preschool where Hisa would drop off Kaori and hen Hisa would head to Odaiba High.  
  
"Sissy? Can I go to school with you?" Kaori's bright purple eyes met with Hisa's purple eyes. Hisa chuckled and then flipped her long, silver hair over her shoulder.  
  
Hisa picked up Kaori's small frame and hitched her onto her own medium height and said, "As much as I wish I could bring you to school with me, you're not allowed to!" Noticing that Kaori's eyes were filling with tears, Hisa also added, "But afterwards, I'll take you for ice cream! Kay?"  
  
Kaori nodded and said while smiling, "Kay!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ameria pulled her shoulder length blonde hair into a ponytail. She been up since six making sure she looked perfect for the first day of school. She smiled showing that her teeth were ivory with no specks of yellow or food in them. She put her diamond earrings in her ears and saw her older sister's reflection in the mirror.  
  
"You ready to go yet?" Natalie asked emphasizing on the word yet.  
  
"Yeah I am done, now! All the boys at school are going to worship me!" Ameria said with her eyes going all starry.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Just get in the car or we will be late," Natalie said hoping Ameria would hurry up.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Late again, sis?" Kyoko's older brother, Kyle, asked as the short girl quickly wolfed down her breakfast.  
  
Kyoko glared at him and said, "Yeah because somebody forgot to wake me up!"  
  
Kyle raised his hands protectively and answered, "Not my problem! And I did try to wake you up and you said just a minute!"  
  
"Whatever. I got to go now! Kyle, where is my camcorder?"  
  
"Over by the door where you left it,"  
  
"Oh. See ya' later, bro!" Kyoko called as she grabbed her skateboard and camcorder and she started to head out the door. She slammed the door while Kyle calmly counted, "1...2...3." Kyoko burst through the door and Kyle held up her backpack and helmet.  
  
"Thanks, bro!" And with that Kyoko was off to her first day of high school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hisa looked at her watch and saw she was right on time. It was her first day of high school and she was trying to get use to having to wear a uniform to school. Suddenly, a short girl riding a skateboard and wearing the same uniform as her nearly ran over her.  
  
"Sorry! Don't want to be late!" the girl said giving a lopsided smile.  
  
"Whatever," Hisa said and saw that the huge Odaiba High was finally coming in view.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ameria smiled. She was one of the only freshmen that came in a car on the first day of school. Oh yes, high school life was going to be wonderful. A girl riding a skateboard went past her at a fast speed and sprayed Ameria with mud. Ameria looked down at her uniform and saw brown over the front of her skirt.  
  
Oh that short little freckled girl was going to get it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kyoko made her way to her first classroom and sighed. She got to school on time! The day didn't seem to be turning out to poorly. But for some odd reason, Kyoko had a feeling this day was going to change from good to bad.  
  
~*~*~*~After School~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey you!" Hisa turned around and saw the girl who nearly ran her over in the morning.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" Hisa said giving the girl a cold look.  
  
"Nothing! I just wanted to say hi since we seem to be going the same way and you seem so miserable," Kyoko said.  
  
"Okay. Hi," Hisa said unemotionally.  
  
"Aren't you in some of my classes? It's Hisa, isn't it?" Kyoko asked.  
  
"Yes and you are?"  
  
"Kyoko Mitsugi! Kyo for short!"  
  
"Oh. It's nice to meet you," Hisa said coldly.  
  
"That didn't sound like you meant it. Sorry about this morning! You see, I though I was going to be late!"  
  
"It's all right," Hisa said. Maybe this Kyo was all right.  
  
"You stop right there, you little first-day-of-school-ruiner!" a voice called out. The two girls turned around and saw the already prep, Ameria.  
  
"What do you want?" Kyo asked.  
  
"I want to get revenge for you putting mud on my perfect skirt!" Ameria screeched pointing at Kyo.  
  
"Look. I don't have time for this! I have a skate-boarding contest in half an hour so run along!" Kyo said giving a smug smile. Ameria was boiling with rage. But she didn't have any time to say something back because suddenly all three were sucked into a large black portal that came out of nowhere.  
  
Hisa looked around. They were now out of that portal but now they were falling down into some strange place. Hisa looked over her shoulder and saw Kyo holding onto her skateboard for dear life and Ameria screaming like there was no tomorrow. But what Hisa noticed was that they were no longer wearing their uniforms. Hisa looked at herself and saw neither was she. Hisa was now wearing black shorts with a no-sleeve white top that tied up the front. She was wearing black boots that went to her knees and she was wearing black fingerless gloves. Kyo was wearing a camouflage tank top with a jean jacket, jeans, hiking boots, and a black cap turned backwards on her head. Ameria was wearing a pink mini skirt with a light pink tank top, purple sweater, and purple high heels. But now they were approaching the ground at high speeds and really didn't matter what you were wearing if you died!  
  
Something large swooped up and picked up all three girls. The thing jumped onto a tree before jumping to the ground and dropping all three girls safely.  
  
"They're safe, you two. Don't get your digi-underwear all in knots," the thing that saved the girls said. They all looked up and saw a large fox.  
  
"What the heck are you? And where the neck are we?" Ameria screamed.  
  
"Calm down there. I'm Renamon the green guy over there is Betamon and the purple guy is Impmon and currently you are in the Digital World," Renamon said coolly.  
  
"You talk?!? I didn't know large foxes could talk!" Ameria said.  
  
"I'm not a just a large fox, Ameria. I'm a digimon and I am your partner," Renamon said and Ameria looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"And I'm your partner, Kyo!" Betamon said.  
  
"And I'm yours, Hisa," Impmon told Hisa. Kyo's mouth was wide open like she didn't know what to think of this and Hisa looked that this was all a prank.  
  
Then Betamon said, "Might as well start from the beginning..."  
  
  
  
Myst: What is going to happen? Why are these girls here? And is the Digital World in some kind of trouble?  
  
Angel: Stay tuned for next time! 


End file.
